The Cabin
by SephyzAngel
Summary: It's a lime...has yaoi...1x2 and a hint of 4x5 That's all I'm gonna tell you.


Woohoo. My first real yaoi fic [Yeah, that Snapple parody was more like shonen-ai if you ask me. :P] It's all 1x2 and a lime. Not lemon, tuvm. ^_^ There is a hint of 4x5   
Note: it starts off really slow…^.~ and if you don't support 1x2, or don't like fics that bash Relena, dun read this then!   
  
Duo carefully opened the door of the cabin. He turned and looked behind him at Heero. Heero was looking up in the sky at the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. Slowly, Heero looked down and picked up the things and walked to the cabin. Duo was already inside. They had reserved the old cabin to get their mind of things….err in Heero's case to keep Relena away. The two had been hiding so much from the rest of the pilots, like how they were in love with each other. But that wasn't for them to know now was it? They went back out and got more stuff, setting it all in the hallway. "It's dark in here." Duo said. Heero nodded. They continued searching the big cabin and found the bedroom. There was only one, with quite a small bed.   
"Let's put the bags down and go. There's more to do." Heero said, dropping his duffel bag on the bed. Duo set his down on the floor and followed after Heero. Duo was slow, looking into all the rooms. There were so many!   
"Heero! We have to have a party in here." He waited for an answer. "Heero?" he called out.   
"I'm in the kitchen," he answered. Duo followed Heero's voice.   
"This place is too big."  
"You're the one who reserved it."  
"Well it was the only one with electricity. You're the one that needs a laptop all day." They both laughed. Heero went to a bag and took out the pamphlet about the cabin. He handed it to Duo.  
"If you bothered to read that, you would find a map and a list of all the rooms." He smiled. "Go ahead and do so now. I'll finish stuff up in here." Duo sat down at the table and opened up the pamphlet.  
"Hmm…It says there's another bedroom. There's three bathrooms, large kitchen, balcony, ballroom, 5 general rooms. It's huge!" Heero nodded. "I hope it's not haunted…"  
"Duo, it's not gonna be haunted. Don't be paranoid."   
"You're right. Hey, is it time to eat yet?" Heero looked at the clock. It was 6:25.   
"Guess so. Did you get the cooler?"  
"Nope. I'll go get it." Duo got up and went outside again. He picked up the heavy cooler and turned back towards the cabin. It was so big…and the forests behind it looked endless. He remembered about the rain and looked up again. The sky was still the same blue-gray. He walked back into the cabin and took the cooler to the kitchen. "Here it is," he said.  
"Thank you, Duo." Heero said. "Is it raining yet?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay." Heero replied. "Let's eat." He opened the cooler and took out the sandwiches and two cans of soda then placed them on the table. They both sat down and began eating.  
"Did you see all the forest in the back?!" Duo asked between mouthfuls of soda or sandwich.  
"Yeah…it looks like it never ends."  
"That's what I was thinking too!" They both finished.  
"Let's go outside…" Heero said. They both got up and walked outside. There was a bench out in front of the cabin, so they both sat down there.   
"Anytime it's gonna start raining, Heero!"  
"But won't it be fun to be in the rain together? Just you and me…" Duo smiled at Heero.   
  
Just as Duo thought, it did start to rain a few minutes later. Heero turned to Duo and kissed him on the lips softly. It took Duo by surprise, he was staring into the rain. Slowly his lips curved up and he smiled at Heero. He turned to face Heero and kissed him back for a long time. They were getting drenched in the rain, but didn't seem to care. Heero licked Duo's lips. Duo opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out, wrapping it around Heero's. Heero moved closer pushing his tongue into Duo's mouth. They stayed there, French kissing, for a few minutes, wrapping their arms around each other. Finally, Duo pulled back. He laid his head on Heero's shoulder, kissing Heero's neck. Heero turned toward him and kissed his forehead. The rain stopped and they both went back into the cabin…  
  
Meanwhile, back in the more populated areas, Relena Peacecraft knocked on Heero's apartment door. "Heero?" she called out and knocked again. Then she saw the paper posted by the door. "Gone. For 3 days. If you need me, I'm at a cabin. Good luck finding it. Mission complete." It read. Relena gasped. "HEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO!!!!!!" She cried out. A bunch of people opened their doors and kicked her out of the building. [Come on, it needed a little bit of comedy ^.~ ]  
  
The two boys walked into the bedroom they had picked. They were soaking wet from the long rain and wanted to change clothes. Duo began taking all his clothes off. Heero stared at him. "What?" Duo asked.  
"Nothing…" Heero said. Duo laughed at him.  
"You're just embarrassed aren't you?" Duo opened his bag and took out a change of clothes then went into a bathroom. Heero shrugged and took out a change of clothes. He took off his shirt and replaced it with a new one. Then did the same with the rest of his clothes [No, really].   
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Duo changed his clothes too. "Heero getting all weird about me undressing. Too funny." He picked the wet clothes up and left the bathroom. "Hey, Heero, I'm taking these wet clothes outside."   
"Okay…ow!" Duo heard a thump on the floor and shrugged. Obviously Heero had gotten into another fight with those spandex pants. Duo walked outside and was putting his clothes on top of the roof. He turned and saw some ugly shape walking up the street towards the cabin. Duo squinted and tried to see who was coming.   
"Relena…" He thought. Duo jumped off the other side of the roof and ran in the backdoor. "Heero!" he hissed.  
"What?"  
"I wouldn't look out any window facing the front of the house."  
"Why?"  
"Relena."  
"WHAT?" Heero flew down the stairs. "Where is she?"  
"Coming our way." Then they heard…  
"HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO? Where are you?" Heero grabbed Duo's hand.   
"We have to hide somewhere." Heero said. Duo nodded.   
"There's a secret passageway in this room. Or we could go hide in the forest. But it's too dark."   
"Show me where this passage is." Duo pulled Heero along. He pushed a chair, showing a hole in the wall. Duo let go of Heero's hand and crawled in. He motioned to Heero and then he got in too. "Keep quiet!" Heero whispered in Duo's ear. Duo nodded. Soon enough, they heard a knock at the door.   
"Is it locked?" Duo asked.  
"How would I know? You were the last one out there."  
"But I came back in through the back."  
"Hm. Well then, we can only hope she's too stupid to know how to open the door." There was more knocking.  
"Heero? HEEEROO? I miss you Heero! Please Heero! Heero answer me!" They waited 10 more minutes.   
"Is she still there?" Duo asked.  
"I don't think."  
"Okay crawl out." Once Heero got out, he locked the door and closed all the windows and blinds. Duo yawned. "I think we can go to bed now."  
"Yes. Did you hear a door open while we were waiting to see if she'd leave?"  
"Nope. And these doors are so squeaky. I think we're safe." Heero nodded. They walked upstairs to the bedroom. Duo jumped into the bed, followed by Heero. Heero turned the light off then leaned over and kissed Duo.   
  
An hour later, Duo woke up with a jolt. Heero sleepily looked at him. "What's wrong…?"  
"I heard something strange. Something not right." Heero blinked. "Ghosts." Heero turned and faced the other side of the room.  
"There aren't any ghosts in here. Go back to sleep." Duo did so, only to awaken a few hours later. He got out of bed and ran down the stairs to the back door. Carefully, he opened it and stepped out.   
Heero woke up and turned over. He saw that Duo wasn't there anymore. "Duo?" he whispered. He got up and turned the light on. "Duo?" he repeated. He heard a scream. It wasn't Duo's scream for it sounded like a girl's. He ran down the stairs and saw the door open. "Duo? Are you out here?" Just then, Duo came running out of the woods like a manic.   
"Something's got Relena." He said. "This ugly thing! It's transparent but it has eyes! Don't go in there, Heero. It's too frightening." Heero hugged Duo.  
"Relena will know that we're here. But I suppose it is going to kill her whatever the thing is?"  
"Please don't go in! It might take you too!" Heero grinned deviously and pulled out a gun.   
"I'm prepared. Mission accepted." He walked out into the woods. "Stay there." He called back to Duo.  
"But if it's a ghost, how is shooting it gonna do anything?"  
"The sound might scare it off."  
"Oh. Have fun and don't die." Duo sat down on the step in front of the door. He waited and then heard Heero shoot. Then he heard Relena scream again. A few minutes later, Heero was back pulling Relena along on the ground.  
"Not dead, just fainted. But we have to get the hell out of here." Duo nodded.  
"Yeah, we didn't unpack that much stuff today anyway." He ran in the door and started grabbing everything and ran out the front door, with all the stuff they brought along. He dropped it and opened the trunk of the car up, threw it all in, closed it, and ran to the passenger door. Heero was still pulling the fainted Relena along.   
"Open the back door. We'll put her in there." Duo did. Heero pushed Relena into the car and shut the door. Then he went over to the driver's side and got in. Duo got in on the other side. "Let's go!" he yelled and drove off. Duo turned and looked at the cabin.  
"OH DAMN!" Duo yelled. Heero hit the brakes.   
"What?"  
"My clothes on the roof."  
"Well get out and get them. And hurry!" Duo jumped out of the car and ran. He climbed up onto the roof and made a daring jump off, landing gracefully on his feet. He ran back to the car and jumped back in. Heero took off again.  
"Heero…you know what? I paid $75 to stay in that cabin."  
"Relena will pay you back. I'm sure of it. It's her fault we had to leave." Duo turned his head and glared at the still fainted Relena.   
"Where are you gonna drop her off at anyway?" Heero thought about it.  
"How about at Wufei's?" Duo nodded.  
  
Over at Wufei's house, Quatre sat on Wufei's stomach and laughed. He poked Wufei's nose, then grabbed Wufei's hands to keep him from hitting back. "I wuv my Wufei!" He said, leaning down to hug Wufei.   
"I wuv my Quatre!" Wufei said back. Quatre was taken by surprise and fell off. Then the doorbell rang.  
"Who could it be, Wufei?" Quatre asked. Wufei shrugged and got up and went to the door. He opened it and found Relena lying there.   
"ARGH. WEAK ONE!" He yelled, slamming the door. He turned and looked at Quatre. "Relena's at the door. Sleeping." Quatre nodded and laughed. "She's stalking one of us. Too bad she can't have either of us."  
  
Heero drove to his apartment complex. "Leave the stuff in here, you can stay at my place tonight."  
"Okay, thank you Heero!" Duo said, hugging him. They walked in and got in bed and immediately fell asleep.  



End file.
